Small Moments
by Linkmaste
Summary: Just some moments of Impmons life. May become a plot not sure. R&R please!
1. The Visitor

Life is a simple thing. Simple? Hah! Wait a minute I should back up a bit. Ya know how this started? How I came to be? You really think that I just got here for no real reason? Hah! There's more than ya think Einstein. It happened about a year ago when I really came to this stinking place.

"Mako! Ai! Come on in its getting dark!" called out a motherly voice. A woman around twenty eight stood at the doorway. Two kids a boy and girl at the same age scurried toward the entrance of their warm, jubilant home.

"Can we have tacos for dinner?" asked the girl, Ali. She flopped on the lumpy couch and pouted. The boy who was slightly smaller pouted along with her. Both of their chocolate brown eyes seemed to water a bit. They knew this trick ever since they could breathe. The mother sighed and smiled.

"Let's go play our game!" Ali said in a childish tone. The boy, Mako nodded and like mice, they succeed towards their room. In a rush they each took out a box from their closet.

"I'm so gunna beat you." said Ali smiling.

"Nuh uh!" replied Mako frowning into a determined look that was useless against his twin sister.

Finally they set up the card game and they prepared their cards.

"I summon Tokomon!" Ali cried dramatically placing the card down.

Quietly, Mako placed his card down. He then placed another card down and smirked slyly.

"You and your Koromon attacks are useless now I'll digivolve Tokomon to Patamon!"

"Aww no fair!"

Mako picked up another card and grinned. He stared into Ali's eyes and knew that he had won the game.

"Impmon go!"

"What? I had Impmon! You stole it!"

"Nuh no! I had it all along you just lost it to me!"

"He's my favorite so give him back to me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The apoplectic twins stood up and began their altercation…again. Each fought over and over again for the Impmon card because it was their favorite card. After a couple of good screams, the mom came into the room and broke the fight up and took their cards away.

"This is for your own good." She told them harshly before leaving to tend to supper. Ali and Mako held their heads down low but then heard their mom call them for dinner.

"Mom could have told us that dinner was ready when she was here."

"Grown up are so weird." Agreed Mako as they scrambled down the stairs for their meal. The family said their grace and began to devour their meal. Finally they were done and put their dishes away.

"Movie time!" they both cheered as their mother brought down some blankets and pillows. They had never made through a movie with out sleeping so it was tradition to bring blankets and pillows so they won't become cold. The movie they were watching this time was Tarzan.

The movie was finished and the door slowly opened to reveal a man in his late twenties. He trudged to the living room to see adorable sight. There was Ali, Mako and their mom all curled up with expressionless faces on.

"I wish I was here," he chuckled dryly and carried the twins to their rooms. A brief description of the room is necessary for future reference. The room was half and half. One side pink and one side blue. But the odd thing was that the blankets were purple and most of their things. Toys were scattered from the hidden corner that you couldn't see from when you walked in to the edge of the door. Clothes were covering the beds and could almost make blankets themselves.

The farther laid the kids down gently to each of their beds and kissed them goodnight. Slowly and carefully he closed the door and successfully didn't disturb the children.

The silence in the room was forgotten when both of the children muttered the same thing. The same wish that created a whole new adventure that would affect the rest of their lives.

"I wish I had Impmon."

A sparkle began then a glitter into the middle of the room and in the middle of toys and clothes laid an egg with purple, green and black spots. The egg was slightly moving but soon stopped as soon as the light disappeared.

Morning announced itself with the light streaming thought the windows and each hitting on the twins. Ai and Mako opened their eyes and climbed out of bed still sleepy. It wasn't until they were on the ground that they were fully awake.

"What's that?" asked Ai as she picked up the strange egg. As if to answer her question the egg cracked and out came an odd creature came out. It was a black puff ball with beady green eyes.

The expression was hard to describe since they kept changing. Ai's was first scared, then nearly crying out to the heavens, then quiet, then back to excited. Mako's was excited, then evil, then feared then happy.

"It's a digimon…" breathed Ai she was amazed but her childish mind told her to play with it. She poked it and it jiggled and bounced off. Luckily Mako caught it and laughed.

"Ha! It doesn't like you." He blew a raspberry towards Ai. She scowled darkly and prepared to tackle Mako before they heard their mom calling for breakfast.

"Don't worry little guy. We will bring you some food!" Ai said as she and Mako closed the door leaving the poor creature on the floor.

The meal today was bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Although the twins don't get along most of the time they had their spur of moments to be ingenious and work together. First Mako would keep his mom busy while Ai would slip some pancakes in a napkin. Soon enough they had enough and went upstairs to get changed into their day clothes.

"Look we brought you some food." Said Mako holding out some egg. The digimon carefully sniffed it then squealed and ate it in one big bite.

"Holy cow! It must be really hungry." Said Ai as she fed it a pancake. Soon the digimon devoured all of the food and gave a loud burp. Mako picked it up and placed it on a pile of clothes.

"You stay here we have to get changed." Mako chimed in as he and Ai looked for something to wear. Finally Ai settled with a blue dress and a white t-shirt underneath while Mako put on a yellow and blue shirt and jean overalls. Ai brushed her hair as Mako used the bathroom and vice versa this was the only time that they didn't fight or speak. It took them about ten minutes to do both stations and was completed with their morning routines.

The attention for this black puff digimon contained for a week. There were a few close calls from the parents but the twins thought quick and hid the creature before they could see it.

Finally on a Friday after school they found the black digimon (which they decided to name Blackmon) under a couple of toys enjoying some chocolate.

"Hey Blackmon! Let's play some videogames!" Mako and Ai ran towards their shelves to set up the system and pick out the game. Before Mako could reply to Ai comment about his stupid game a bright light took them for complete surprise and they whirled around to see Blackmon changing. He started to grow slightly bigger and ears started to form on his head.

"Whoa he changed!" Ai said in awe.

"Blackmon?" asked Mako walking towards it but 'Blackmon' rolled his green eyes. Actually the digimon changed quite a bit. Its fur changed from black to purple, he had a white part of his face that held his eyes nose and mouth. To their dismay he had no legs, arms or tail. But he did have floppy purple ears.

"Names Eimon" he said dryly.

"Hey Eimon!" the two chorused. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Hey you guys okay? I thought I heard screaming."

"Oh no we gotta hide you!" cried Mako picking up Eimon.

"No really Einstein." Said Ai opening the closet. "Hide here for now Eimon!" The closet slammed shut as the door opened revealing their mom.

"Everything's fine mommy!" they both chimed sweetly. Their mom raised an eyebrow strangely. Finally after a couple of seconds she shrugged and closed the door.

"Phew that was a close one." Ai said picking up Eimon.

"You can say that again" Eimon said trying to catch his breath. "You guys should clean that place for once in your life. It stinks."

"Later. Right now we got to deal with you. Where are we going to hide you?" asked Mako. Ai suggested in the closet but Eimon practically shouted there was no way he was going in there again.

"How about he sleeps with me." Suggested Mako. Ai said no because it would be unfair to her.

"You can have him tomorrow!"

"No I want him tonight!"

"Stop acting like a baby!"

"You're a baby!"

And it was then Mako and Ai began fighting again. Finally Eimon was fumed enough and yelled for them to be quiet.

"You guys had been at each other throats like it were a huge deal. Whatcha making a big fuss over it? I'll sleep in the middle here okay? Seesh cant ya guys get one day with out tearing at each others thoughts. So put a sock in it will ya?"

The two became quiet and mumbled a sorry and told Eimon that they would be back soon. The door closed with out saying a goodbye. Eimon made a remorseful expression and bounced to the window. Ai and Mako were walking out of the driveway and turned left. But something felt wrong as umbrage like figure walked right behind them in a quick pace.

"I better follow those two." He muttered and pulled a switch to open the window. With one great leap, Eimon was already at the driveway.

"Not bad for a guy like myself." He smirked as he bounced away following the kids on the other side of the road. Eimon was lucky that no one saw him at all. Finally they saw them. Ai and Mako were on the swings looking even more depressed.

"Seesh I didn't mean to be that snappy. Cant they get on with it?" He sighed and knew he had to go say sorry. He was about to bounce out of the bushes when the dark man appeared again like magic. He started to talk to Ai and Mako. Ai and Mako turned their depressed looks to serious ones and said something back to him. The man then quick as lightning grabbed the two kids and started to drag them.

"Help! Eimon!" they cried as Eimon's green eyes grew wide.

"I gotta help them!" he bounced out and charged towards the dark man with a defensive look on him.

"You stop right there! No one messed with my friends got that?" Eimon frowned as the man laughed and pulled out a long sharp blade.

"This your pet kids? Well say goodbye to it because I'm gunna roast him for supper!" he laughed like a maniac as he charged towards Eimon.

"Bubble blast!" he cried bowing out strange, pink bubbles that hit his face.

"OW! What the…what are you? Well whatever you are your gunna pay for that one pipsqueak." The man kicked Eimon harshly as Mako and Ai screamed for Eimon.

Eimon on the other hand landed on the ground with a thud and got up slowly. He looked weak as a tiny bug.

"I gotta protect you guys. I JUST GOTTA!" he screamed out charging the man. A strange light grew from Eimon and just like before he changed.

"Eimon digivolve to Impmon!" he screamed as the light faded and it revealed Mako and Ai's dream digimon. Impmon still had those green eyes and purple fur but a red bandana and gloves were on him. His stomach bore an evil smiley and his height was nothing more than 2 feet toddler size. He had razor sharp white nails on his two feet and his tail whipped around him naturally.

"What are you?" the man cried dropping his weapon and backing up. He terrified beyond his wits.

"The names Impmon" the digimon said coolly before igniting a flame with his finger. "And don't forget it human! Badaboom!" the fire flew at the man who was running for his life.

"Monster! Monster!" he yelled through the streets while being on fire.

"Impmon! That was amazing!" Ai cried hugging Impmon, Mako joined but Impmon scowled.

"Aw, common cut the sappy stuff out!" he finally got out but still had a beet red look on his face.

"Impmon were…sorry." The two kids lowered their heads in shame.

"No guys I'm sorry you how old 5? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"We should get home before mom worries about us." Ai said smiling.

"Ai, how are we suppose to hide Impmon now?" asked Mako as the trio marched towards their house.

"I dunno maybe you can be a doll Impmon?"

"No thanks. I can get in on my own through the window."

"Alright now that settled we gotta teach you the way through the city. Incase you get lost."

For the next month everyday they taught Impmon everything they knew. From the city, theories on life and even random things like where babies came from.

"So there is a man hidden in your mommy's closet and she has to pay for a baby?" Impmon asked. Ai and Mako nodded and the trio continued to watch the movie. This time it was a Pokemon movie.

"Digimon are so much better they can speak our language" said Ai knowingly. Impmon smirked but said nothing.

Unfittingly all good things came to an end. On one bright afternoon, Ai and Mako were playing a game awhile Impmon slept in his bed in the closet. The trio made it possible for someone to sleep in there when their parents came in.

"Impmon! Mako broke my toy!" Ai pulled him out of his slumber and dragged him out into the room. Impmon sighed and listened to Ai fight with Mako again. God these humans always fight.

"Impmon don't believe her! She's lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Ai grabbed Impmon's hand while Mako grabbed his other hand. And they pulled.

Impmon was beyond confused he could agree with Ai but Mako would never forgive him. If he went with Mako then Ai wouldn't forgive him. It was so confusing and the strain on his arms was proving to be too great!

"Knock it off!" he finally yelled! He was sick of it and Impmon just ran out in seconds. He kept bouncing from building to building trying to get rid of his anger but it just kept growing.

"Stupid humans. Shows them who's smarter!" he yelled to the skies. And that was the beginning of Impmon's adventure with the Tamers.


	2. Halloween

Authors Note: Alight let's pretend that Ai and Mako didn't know about Impmon digivolving into Beelzemon. This chapter takes place after Takato found the portal in the last episode and Impmon is back with Ai and Mako.

"Ai, Mako what are you guys doin?" said a violet color digimon walking towards the twins. They turned around and smirked maliciously and went deeper into the box and pulled out what looked like a mask.

The digimon, Impmon was confused until they turned around suddenly and screamed with a kind of mask on. It looked like a skull with…blood? Well whatever it was it did a good job for giving Impmon a heart attack.

"What was that for? Did ya wanna kill me or something?" Impmon glared. Mako and Ai laughed and rolled on the floor in hysterics.

"Impmon, don't you know anything about Halloween?" asked Mako, a now 6 year old boy with walnut hair and eyes. Ai looked exactly the same but in a pony tail of the chocolate like hair.

"Hal-ow-een? What the heck's a Halloween?" asked Impmon putting his hands on his hips.

"It's a holiday where you scare people and become someone your not." Replied Ai while taking other stuff out of the box. "Me and Mako are dressing up and going to go trick-or-treating. You can come too and not be hidden because everyone will think you're in a costume!"

The explanation gave Impmon his trademark smile. Mischievous thoughts entered his mind from 'Badaboom' Geomon, to lighting Renamon's tail on fire.

"This Halloween sounds interesting…" said Impmon walking on the rooftops of West Shujkin. "I could probitaly pull off some good pranks." He looked down below him to notice a couple kissing.

"Duty calls." He muttered as he jumped down and prepared for a lot of screaming.

Over the past week pumpkins, decorations that resembled skulls, bats and ghosts started to appear on people's houses.

"Does everyone go trick-or-treating?" Impmon asked Mako. They were trying to come up with a good costume for Ai while Ai was making a costume for Mako. Only Impmon knew what they were both making so Ai doesn't turn Mako into a princess and vice versa.

"Yep most of the kids some adults and teens too but usually it's to trash the pumpkins of take us kids out." He replied drawing out the costume. It was going to be an Impmon costume he decided but instead of the red bandana and the evil smiley face it would be pink gloves and bandana with a happy smiley.

Impmon nodded and went downstairs to see what Ai was up to. Along the way he started to suddenly remember about them not knowing about him being able to digivolve.

"I should tell 'em about me" he whispered to himself but shook his head. No doubt they were going to be terrified of his digivolved form. Maybe when they're older he would tell them.

"Whatcha up to Ai?" asked Impmon as he sat down beside her. She had that thoughtful look in her eyes as she colored with a blue crayon.

"Finishing up Mako's costume." She replied, putting down the blue crayon. The girl lifted up the picture and showed it to Impmon. "What do you think?"

It was Impmon costume of course with green bandana and gloves with an angry smiley face on it. Impmon would have laughed and told Ai about her costume but it would be hysterical to see their reactions on the day. A thought came to Impmon about his digivolved form.

"Hey Ai? What would you think of me if I digivolved?" he asked quietly. Ai looked at him in question as Impmon rambled on. "I mean like if I grew stronger? Would ya still like me?"

"Impmon we would still love you if you digivolved remember when you turned from Eimon to you? We didn't hate you then so why would ya hate you now?" Impmon somehow understood her answer even though ironically it was more questions.

"I was just wondering you know." He sighed and went upstairs to check on Mako to see if he did something that Ai didn't like. Sure enough he put several guns on the costume.

Finally the day of Halloween has arrived. Kids were excited beyond belief while parents took their aspirins early and put on warm clothes. Impmon smirked when he saw Mako dressed as another Impmon in green while Ai in pink.

"How do we look?" The costume wasn't that bad they spray painted the fur from the previous costume from last year. What were they? Chicken? Cow? Aw, who gives about it?

"You know the plan right Impmon?" asked Mako. Impmon nodded and smirked jumping out of the window.

"Bye mom, dad!" the twins both yelled in union grabbing their pillow sacs and ran out of the door in a flash.

"Okay Impmon we just go up say 'trick or treat' and get our candy." Ai said as they walked up the drive way. After leaving Impmon had a disgusted look in his face.

"Who gives apples on Halloween?" he sneered picking up the fruit on a stick.

"It's a carmel covered apple, they are really good." Replied Mako.

The pattern continued until they were almost two blocks from their house. Impmon started to feel the strain in his legs and suggested to go back home.

"One more house please?" asked Mako while pouting. Of course them being Impmon's tamer he just couldn't say no.

Suddenly the air started to chill more and the trio shivered. The D Arc started to beep red. Impmon's green eyes narrowed around him.

"What's wrong Impmon?" asked Ai worriedly.

"There's another Digimon around." He replied looking around. Suddenly a white fog enclosed around the trio. "Stay with my guys! I'll protect ya."

"Oh really you pathetic creature?" came a haunted voice. Impmon saw a ghost like creature floating above it bore sever cloths and a scythe floating magically beside it.

"I'm Phantomon and I shall take over this world on the day of evil!" it cried glowing black.

"Not if I can help it you piece of scum." Impmon replied. "Summon flame!" he cried as a large ball of fire blasted at the evil digimon but it didn't do a scratch.

"He must be an Ultimate!" cried Ai. Mako nodded and yelled,

"Be careful Impmon!"

The ghost like digimon turned to the Impmon look a likes.

"So you humans want to be digimon eh? Well I can help you there. Dark Matter!" he cried spreading a red and black fog over the twins.

"Ai! Mako! No!" Impmon dashed into the fog but felt suddenly strange his whole body was shaping differently as if he was digivolving but the power was suddenly decreasing.

"What's going on Impmon!" cried Ai. Mako screamed too.

"I dunno!" he replied trying to get them out of the fog but it was no use. Finally darkness consumed them all and they fell somewhat asleep.

"Wake up!"

Impmon stirred a little. Just a few more minutes…wait a minute. Everything was coming back to him now. Slowly he opened his green eyes and looked at the sky. It was pitch black. Not a good sign.

"Ai, Mako?" he whispered standing up but he fell down again. He suddenly felt different, as if he couldn't keep his balance. He tried again and this time succeeded with a little swaying.

"Impmon! Over here!" Ai called running to him, something looked different about her. Of course she had an Impmon costume on but it looked so…real now.

"Ai where's Mako?" asked Impmon, but Ai soon stopped and took a step back while Mako came running beside her.

"Ai? Ai what's wrong?"

"What happened to you?" she asked slowly walking over to him. He grew a worried and confused expression as he looked at his hands. Five fingers were looking straight back at him. This was not good.

"What happened to me?" he asked slowly. This was confusing.

Ai pointed to a fountain down the road and Impmon wasted no time and ran to see what that stinkin' thing did to him. Ai and Mako ran behind him but was somehow able to run faster than him. Impmon noticed something about their tails, they went limb and fake they twisted and turn almost like it was…alive.

If felt like an age before Impmon came to the fountain and stared at his reflection. He couldn't speak since fear was holding his voice down. He wasn't a digimon anymore but he was a human! Instead of his purple fur he had peach like skin, his eyes were still green but his hair was bright red flopping down on his eyes. So that what it was… His attire didn't scare him but it was sure different. Purple shirt and shorts with the same smiley on. His red bandana and gloves were still on him too.

"When I see that creep I'm gunna rip him apart!" he yelled. Breathing heavily he suddenly thought of something. If he was a human then Ai and Mako are…

"You guys musta been turn into Digimon just like I turned into a kid!" he cried.

"You look more like a teen actually." Ai said while Mako nodded. "So what are we going to do now?"

"As much as it pains me to say this," Impmon now took a deep breath. "We gotta go get help from the others. Let's start with Takato and pineapple head first."

"Hello Matsuda bakery how may I help you?" Takato asked as the trio entered the building.

"Wow those are good costumes!" He commented handing a piece of candy to Ai and Mako who frowned.

"They aint in stinkin' costumes" said Impmon. Takato gasped and looked at the teen.

"Impmon? Is that you? Wow that is a really good costume! Are these guys your friends or something?"

"Takato! It's us! Ai and Mako!" cried Mako. He felt a little frustrated but didn't notice until he sent a ball of flame towards the red Digimon that came running down the stairs.

"Mako!" Ai cried. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry it's kinda hard when you just turn into a Digimon!" he snapped back. The two engaged into a fight once again pulling at each others hair and occasional fireballs.

"Whoa what happened to you guys?" Takato asked as he patted out a couple of the fires. The twins continued to engage in battle. Impmon explained to Takato while getting out two glasses of water and filling them up. He rushed over to the twins and dumped both glassed on each of their heads.

"Will ya guys knock it off for a sec?"

"Sorry Impmon." They both muttered and sat down.

"Takatomon what are we going to do?" asked Geomon the red dino digimon.

"I dunno boy we should call the others and patrol the city for Phantomon." He replied casually as he picked up the phone. Impmon smacked his forehead. Not only will everyone know that he turned into a stinkin' human but it will lead to suggestions including him turning into Beelzemon which he didn't want to twins to know yet.

"Nuh no" he said putting the phone back but it was too late Takato was already talking to Rika.

"Okay see you soon." Takato said hanging up the phone with a childish look on his face. "Rika's calling everyone and we will all meet here."

"Great just great but look I gotta tell ya something before my tamers learn how to hear." Takato and Impmon walked into another room and spoke in whispers.

"I haven't told them I can digivolve yet and it's best for them not to know…at least not now. And don't come askin for reasons it's my business ya hear me?" Impmon spoke the last part with his usual snotty attitude. Takato sighed and nodded and said he would tell everyone else.

First people to arrive were Kazu and Kenta along with Jeri and their digimon.

"So where are the twins?" asked Kazu before hearing a small voice.

"Up here" called Ai who she and Mako were on the ceiling rafters and were walking around. Kazu called for them to come down but the two just stuck out their tongue and kept on walking around up there.

"So that must mean the kid here is Impmon." Kenta said pointing to the teen in purple clothes who was scowling darkly.

"I'm not a kid!" he shouted and attempted to 'Badaboom' him but remembered he was a human now.

"Momentai!" a familiar voice called out. The group looked to see Terrimon, Lopmon, Suzie, Henry, Rika, Ranamon, Rio and Cyberdramon.

"Momentai yourself bunny. How would you feel if you turned into a human and had to make sure these guys wont burn down the whole building?"

"Had you realized that Impmon is acting more…grown up?" asked Rika towards Renamon. Renamon nodded and looked up towards the twins.

"I see you guys learned some of Impmon's skills." The two nodded.

"You guys get down here!" Impmon called down but was greeted by a small fireball whizzing past his shoulder. "Do you want me to get a hose again Mako?"

After some grumbling, yelling and most of all laughing from Terriermon the whole gang was sitting around with a huge map of the city in the middle. Impmon felt odd as he was listening Takato and Henry argue of where everyone should go. He should have had that urge to go out and jump around but he didn't. These human feelings are confusing-wait if he felt human feelings then Mako and Ai would want to explore everywhere. Plus with Phantomon out he will no doubt fight them and he could never forgive himself if he lost his only tamers.

"Okay Takato's group takes the north, our group will take the east, Rika's group takes west and Impmon's group takes south." Commanded Henry as he took Terriermon, Lopmon, Suzie, Kenta and Marineangelmon. Takato and Geomon took Jeri, Calumon, Kazu and Gaurdrmon. Rika and Renamon took Rio, and Cyberdramon. That left Impmon and his tamers.

"I'll be fine I can take care of myself and these guys." He said after an altercation. "C'mon guys lets go and don't wonder off." The trio walked out of the bakery and turned left heading south.

"I have to agree he is acting more like a grown up." Henry said while everyone else nodded.

"C'mon Impmon we can take that stupid Phantomon!" cried Ai who was hopping from tree to tree. The trio was in south of Tokyo in a small park searching for anyway to get back to normal.

"You guys have no clue how to control that power you have!" cried Impmon who was running after them. Suddenly he lost his balance again and tripped.

"And you don't know what its like to be a human; especially a teenager human. I hear they cry from time to time." Said Mako who landed beside Impmon.

"Well you can be sure that I will not cry." Said Impmon closing his green eyes and took a deep breath. The last thing he needed was to let these emotions run wild. "And you should be controlling those powers. The last thing you need is to burn the whole city down with them. But I can understand if you can't because you guys are too weak it takes a real digimon like me to control them."

Suddenly Impmon heard female voices. Quickly he told Mako and Ai to hide in the tree above them. He turned around and saw about three girls walking across the park. One near the front had medium blonde hair with side bangs and wore a princess costume. Another had brown curly hair and wore a revealing cat costume while the last one also had blonde hair but it had streaks of brown and she wore a mouse costume.

Impmon noticed that they were looking at him. He desperately hoped that they would keep on walking. Unfortunley no one heard Impmon's plea as the girls started to walk towards him.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here. Are you from another part of the city?" the princess asked.

"Uh, yeah," Impmon said quietly the less talk he did the less they know.

"Hey you're kinda cute are you taken?" asked the mouse. The three girls laughed as well as two other voices. Impmon was blushing like crazy and shook his head no.

"Well come with us. Were heading to a party and its gunna have drinks and all of the good stuff." The cat girl took Impmon's arm and the princess took the other while the mouse girl walked beside the princess.

"Uhh listen I would love to but-"Impmon hadn't heard any more laughing and if he were them he would be in hysterics. Something was wrong. He got out of the girl's gasps and looked up in the tree to see no one.

"Wait till I get my hands on them." He muttered dangerously. Phantomon could be anywhere and they were playing this stupid game of hide and seek.

"Uhh I gotta go." Impmon said but he sighed in dismay as the three girls just ran after him with eerie red eyes.

"What the- you aint humans!" Impmon cried backing up a little. The girls smiled as they changed into floating ghosts.

"Great just great! I have to find Mako and Ai!" he started to run as hard as he could. Surprisingly he could run pretty fast.

"Stupid feelings, stupid human form. STUPID PHANTOMON!" he yelled as the ghosts were catching up to him. Impmon started to consider where the kids may have gone. Home? Nah they have to be somewhere high, a building…Got it!

Impmon started to climb the fire ladder of the apartment. This apartment had one of the highest views and it was easy to get to. It was the most common place he went to when he left Ai and Mako.

Sure enough the two were on the ledge sitting down staring into the midnight sky. A full moon shone and almost hypnotized him. He took a step and they turned around.

"Impmon!" They cried running to them. They stopped just before running into them. Their brown eyes were filled with tears and Impmon could see why. Several scratches and messed up patches of fur covered the two.

"What happened?" Impmon asked but he had an idea of an answer. Mako told half of the story while running off they met a ghost digimon and got beat up pretty badly. They tried fighting them but they were too powerful.

"I wish I was human again!" Ai cried hugging Mako and Mako did the same thing.

"And I wish I was a digimon again. I have no clue how you humans handle these emotions and be able to keep balance."

"Were sorry for giving you a hard time. It was just that we had this feeling to go out and jump run do something!"

Impmon smirked and told them it was natural for a digimon to feel that way. Suddenly the twins embraced Impmon who blushed a little. A white glow started to emerge from Mako and Ai as they turned back to normal.

"Yes! Thank god having a tail felt weird." Ai said taking off the hood part of her costume. Mako did the same thing and smiled.

"But what about me? I don't want to be a stupid human anymore!"

"Ah, there you are." Came the familiar haunted voice. Impmon turned around and glared at Phantomon.

"You again! This time I'm going to kick your butt all the way to Canada!"

"You? Hah! A pathetic human can't do a thing but watch as I haunt this whole world!"

Impmon was furious now. He can't let Mako and Ai get hurt along with everyone else! He had to change back somehow! His will started to rise.

"I won't let you hurt anyone! Especially my tamers who can be a pain once in awhile but are really great humans and take care of me even though I had been such a selfish jerk!" A white light surrounded Impmon as he shrank and turned into his digimon self.

"Impmon your back!" Mako and Ai started to race towards him but Phantomon grabbed them both and floated towards the edge of the building.

"Well this happily ever after was nice and all but I should end it now. See if you can save them now Impmon!" Phantomon laughed insanely as he dropped the two children who screamed to their deaths below. They didn't notice that their D Arc started to glow slightly a white light.

"Ai! Mako no!" Impmon cried jumping off the building too. He had to digivolve now! If he didn't- well he can't think of what will happen. The familiar energy of turning into his mega form returned.

"Impmon digivolve to…Beelzemon Blast Mode!" the biker digimon flapped his black wings and flew straight down to catch Mako and Ai. They shrieked when they found themselves in his grasp.

"Relax guys it's me" he gruffed as he flew upwards barely missing the pavement. The children were too terrified to answer but nodded their heads.

"You wanna mess with me punk?" Beelzemon called taking out his guns. "Well here you are!" he shot several gun shots until Phantomon started to die and loose his data. The white digimon ghosts started to fade away as well suddenly but leaving an ear piercing shriek. Beelzemon let the data get away and turned around towards Mako and Ai who were whimpering.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this guys." He muttered kneeling down. "I just didn't know what you may have thought of me like this. I can understand if you guys don't like me anymore." He closed his three green eyes and put his head down. Instead of Mako and Ai crying they felt them hugging him.

"Beelzemon we would never do that! Just because you digivolved doesn't mean we don't like you." Ai said smiling.

"In fact you look so cool! What can you do? Huh?" Mako asked while Ai nodded. Beelzemon smirked and told them to climb on.

"You better hang on cause it's gunna be a wild ride!" he flew off the building and took off for their next destination: home.

The ride was incredible to Mako and Ai. Their digimon could fly, ride a super cool bike, shoot guns and even had this special attack called the Chrona Blaster! And best of all: he was in his mega form!

They landed in the backyard and Beelzemon turned back into Impmon. The three breathed in relief as they walked in. Impmon jumped on the roof and walked into their room from an open window.

"Hey mom! Sorry we were late!" they cried running upstairs and shutting the door. Their mom however was asleep while watching the movie Nightmare Before Christmas.

As the trio fell asleep Impmon thought of today's events and came to a final whispered conclusion. To him it summed everything up.

"Halloween is one weird holiday."


	3. Graved

Two white lilies were placed gently upon the cold hard coffins that lay before a purple Digimon. The coffins were a hard brown oak wood sealing the bodies of two young children-twins actually.

Snow fell silently onto the Digimon whom put the flowers there in the first place. The Digimon stole the flowers from a near by flower shop. After all he was now homeless with out the two children. They were the only ones who really cared about him. His green eyes stared feverishly towards the caskets just sitting there mocking him as if they were saying 'we got what you want' over and over again.

It was over and over again that tears sprung from his eyes. Sniffing, he took a red gloved hand and furiously wiped it over his eyes to prevent him from crying further.

"Stupid tears, been cryin' for what? An hour probabbly and it aint bringin' them back." He muttered and sniffed. The purple Digimon shook the snow off that landed on his sleek fur coat and red bandana that was wrapped around his neck. It came off once and only once when he De-Digivolved from his Mega form Beelzemon after having a huge battle between the Tamers. Those memories didn't matter anymore. What happened to these kids right here was the worst. They were there for him.

The memory was livid and clear. To a listener's surprise the Digimon could tell you the exact minute and the smell-cold gasoline. Wait correction hot gasoline since the explosion heated it up and destroyed them. Their van never stood a chance against the oncoming gasoline truck. He saw it all because he was waiting for them to make it home.

It was over now though. Everyone was back to normal, everyone was getting over it, everyone would shrug when they hear news that a family died in a car accident a year ago. It was bull all of it what people said to you. When they think they know you but they don't. They are not you but they think they're you.

The cold Digimon shivered and felt more hot tears stream down his emerald eyes. Why? This was such a mad world here first D Reaper then this. It was like someone was writing about his whole life. It was cold, inhuman, and evil.

Evil stuck that day. Evil made the Digimon's life a living hell from when the gasoline truck hit that old dark blue van. It was evil that hit everyone and will continue to hit everyone until God or whatever creator of earth decided to end it.

The Digimon scratched his leg with one of his razor sharp white talons on his foot. There were some days that he loved spending with his Tamers. Days where they would play soccer, card games, swimming, even hide and seek. Was he good at the games or what? They were kinda fun too with them since there wasn't a care in the world. There was never a care in the world when you're a child. Everything seems so easy until you see the actual evil that the Digimon saw that day.

"Impmon?" called a calm yet strong voice. A fox like Digimon appeared out of thin air and landed gracefully beside the purple Digimon. "You're still here."

Impmon kept his gaze on the coffins. Coughing, he nodded slowly. His voice was smooth and contained a right Brooklyn accent that was unusual in West Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan.

"Yea, just payin' my respects ya know? Renamon, do ya think it was painless for em'? To die like that?"

Renamon's yellow ears twitched backwards in surprise of the sudden question. Quickly she stared her steel blue eyes towards the small Digimon.

"Their in a better place Impmon. I can assure you on that."

Renamon didn't hear a reply from the Digimon but decided to leave. He didn't want to go yet. It was painful to loose someone you cared about. Someone that from day one, you were destined to be with through; good or bad. Renamon herself knew what that was like since she had a partner of her own.

"I'll catch ya later Renamon." Impmon said slowly turning around, flicking his barbed tail behind him naturally. "I got some stuff to do…ya know?"

The fox like Digimon nodded and gave a knowing smile to the imp. "Yes, I know. Good luck." She disappeared like that in hope that her words gave some flicker to the imp's dark and depressed mind. After all, losing a loved one isn't as easy as flicking a switch on in a room, or walking. It took time to heal and to patch up the wounds.

"I'm gunna miss ya guys. Ya better be in a good place." Impmon said. "I remember when I first met you guys I was nothin' more than an ass. But I guess I kinda understand some stuff now. I'll visit ya later but I just wanna wonder around for awhile. Visit the Digital World maybe."

Impmon then walked out of the gloomy graveyard not caring of the chilly breeze or the sky darkening-if it could have darken anymore because of the black like clouds that were upon the city. A storm was coming and it wasn't going to be a pretty one. Impmon however smirked.

"It's a mad world out there anyways."

A delicate petal from one of the ivory color flower rested in front of a grave stone with two names on it. It bore the names of Impmon's tamers and two small heroes that saved the world.

_Ai and Makato Ramen_

_1997-2006_

_To all loved and to never be forgotten._


	4. I'm a Chicken Princess

It was a sunny and clear day in West Shinjuku. In the huge area of Japan the only good way of transportation was the subway. Cheap, normal, and not a lot of people notice you. Especially if you have a certain 'friend' with you.

In the deep pits of the subway two fourteen year old kids were rushing to the train in order to make it. If they missed it then they would have to risk being late for their friends' party.

The two children had chocolate brown hair. Although the boy had his messy and some covering his deep chestnut eyes while the girl had hers straight with some nice side bangs and pale pink eye shadow decorated her chestnut eyes. Their facial structures were the same both round and oval like. Although their fashion and what they were carrying were extreamly different.

The boy was wearing baggy black jeans with a dark blue bandana poking out of one pocket like it was a fashion statement. His baggy black shirt had several evil smileys and a blood red underneath shirt showed his strong arms. He was carrying a huge gym bag that once in awhile moved.

The girl however was talking on her bright pink cell phone and has various percing on her ears. Most of them were black and orange although few were white and pink. She had tight washed blue jeans that were 'ripped' near the knees and near the end spread out like belle bottoms but it hugged her hips in a sexy manner. She wore a black crop jacket, with a white tank top, a neon pink shirt and a gold design belt lopsided. She had black ballet shoes on while the boy had dirty skater sneakers with various coloured shoelaces.

"Hurry up Mako!" Ai cried jumping over the machines that you had to push through. It wasn't like anyone cared if two teens jumped over. Many crazy things happened in the city. Mako caught up and heaved a sigh.

"You know what Ai, you try carrying Impmon and our sleepover crap."

"You were the one who wanted to bring him in the first place!"

"He could maybe meet other Digimon!" Mako pouted and climbed into the train just as it was closing. The twins sat down and stared at the black gym bag Mako had been carrying for the past thirty minutes (ever since they left the house).

"Hey Impmon how are you doing?" Ai asked slightly opening the bag.

"Peachy Ai. Oh ya have a pen that poked me in the ass." The imp muttered and started whining. "Why do I gotta go? I was perfectly fine by myself havin' the whole house to myself!"

"You need to get out more. Plus there are tons of chicks you need to freak out." Mako grinned evilly and Ai smirked.

"No Impmon, your going to leave me and my friends alone. I don't care what you do with Mako and the guys."

"I still don't get why I gotta go." Impmon muttered scowling. Finally the train stopped and the twins got out. "And why I gotta hide in here!"

"Techinally were saving you the walk so I would shut up if I were you." Mako pointed out light punching the bag and grinning.

The trio finally arrived at the house and stared in amazement. The house was gigantic! White flawless paint shone around the house making the twilight sun seem like a decoration and a pleaser as it bounced off the clean windows. Flowers and various plants were placed in a organized manner and the house could possible carry an in-ground pool.

"This is sure as hell lot better than dad's apartment." Mako commented. Ai nodded.

"Or mom's house."

When they were eleven, Mako and Ai's parents divorced because the farther saw his wife having an affair with someone at work. The twins stayed together (on account of Impmon mostly although the twins didn't know that) and lived with each parent for two weeks.

As Ai rang the doorbell, a person opened it and grinned. His dark blue eyes shone in excitement and his raven black hair was short and wild.

"Ah! The pryo twins made it!"

"Screw off Yamato." Mako said and pushed him aside while entering. Ai punched him lightly and they gazed at the house.

"Your place is huge." Ai breathed staring at the marble floor and the grand celing light decored with diamonds and other priceless jewelry. This was pure bliss the twins thought together.

"Yea, it's cool I geuss. Oh, guys get basement while girls get the upper floors."

"AI!" screamed a voice and someone tackled the poor girl. A girl with bright pink and blonde hair shone in Ai's face and she herself was grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Suzie hows it going?" Ai asked while picking herself from the floor. Suzie smiled and started to rant and talk about the past things she had done over the twenty four hours she and Ai have been away from each other.

Mako settled his gym bag in the basement and stared at the other twelve that were near. Just how many people were there going to be? Opening the bag, he let Impmon out.

"You know the rules right?"

"Yea, yea kid I know." Impmon waved a hand lazily and dissipeared into the other rooms. Mako hoped Impmon wouldn't get caught.

Several hours passed for the small, devilish imp and he grew bored. He had already checked on Ai and saw her among a group of other girls looking at magazines while painting each others nails and screaming their heads off singing the latest songs...horribly.

Checking Mako, they were drinking and watching the Stanley Cup finals with Montreal vs. Detriot. Impmon hoped the Red Wings would win because he had ten bucks on the game against Mako. What was it with him and Canadians? They were weird with their accent and stupid syurp.

The purple Rookie went back to the bag and sighed. What was there to do around this stinking place? Suddenly something ruffled and Impmon looked at the dark blue bag beside him. It was moving. Cautiously, Impmon opened the zipper and gave a stunned expression.

There was a Digimon. A rookie probably that looked like a pig with huge sharp bat like ears and orange and white body. Its crystal blue eyes shone and looked at Impmon.

"Oh, hello. I'm Patamon!"

Suddenly Impmon couldn't reply because another Digimon tackled him. Opening his emerald eyes, Impmon gave more of a shocked expression at who it was.

There was a black cat like Digimon with blood red eyes. It's blue and purple gloves clasped against Impmon's arms making it impossible for the imp to move.

"Meow! Hello there." He purred for a moment and got off. "I'm ShadowGatomon wanna play?"

"What-wh-what the hell?" Impmon spitted out and took a step back. "Ya guys got Tamers or somethin'?"

"Max is my Tamer." Patamon explained streaching out and climbing out of the sleeping bag.

"Usake is mine he plays with me a lot." ShadowGatomon cried and attempted to tackle Impmon the imp knew better and ducked. Sneering he jumped on the table gaining a height advantage.

"It's nice knowin' ya but I don't do well with a suger high and-and some weird mon."

Impmon ran out of the room and came to where the girl's sleeping bags were. Maybe he could do something in here but gave a groan when more bags moved.

The imp couldn't believe his eyes, why were there so many Digimon around here! A small green plant like Digimon popped out and a famillar chocolate brown Digimon came out of their bags. Then another pink bird Digimon came out.

"Hello Impmon good to see you again." Lopmon waved timidly and put a finger to her mouth. "What are you doing up here the boys are supposed to be downstairs right?"

"Tryin' to stay away from yas. Is every Digimon invited to this party?"

"What are you supposed to be from New York or something?" The plant like Digimon asked. "I bet your not even that tough."

Suddenly the pink bird gasped. "Taemon you didn't mean that did you? I think he's a really nice mon."

"Great stuck with a sugar high, a weirdo, a choclate covered bunny, a show off, and a teary eyed bird, can my day get any better?" Impmon asked himself slapping himself with his red glove. "Screw this I'm going home." He made his way to the window but a pair of long brown ears grabbed him and pulled him down.

"You can go through that! The alarms would activate! You need a card key to get out of here quietly."

"Heh, and only the girl with brown and red hair has that. Sera's friend…Gigi I think." Taemon chimed in.

"No my Tamer Becky said that Yamato had it!" The pink bird cried.

Impmon sighed. All he wanted was to get out of here, not look after or do something completely stupid with these guys. Hell, he would even go watch the game. That didn't even sound like a bad idea he thought as he left with the girl Digimon arguing. Watching the game downstairs he frowned as Monreal scored another goal. Stupid Canadians the imp thought but nearly fell over as Patamon was right beside him.

"I hope Detriot wins."

"Maybe ya not so bad after all." Impmon chimed and then had an idea. Wouldn't it be funny to bringing the guy Digimon and girl Digimon together? As the purple demon thought, the more it made sense. Grinning he turned to Patamon. "Hey I got an idea, grab sugar high over there and come with me."

"Where are we going?" Patamon asked while Impmon smirked.

"You'll see."

Impmon couldn't believe how hard he was laughing as Patamon struck down Taemon. It had only been a few minutes after into and already they were at each other throats!

"And you think your so tough hah!" Taemon got up and proceeded to attack Patamon while the pink bird, Byiomon was being chased by ShadowGatomon."

"Aw, one game please."

Lopmon glared at Impmon.

"You knew this would happen!"

Impmon threw a laughing tear away and smirked. "Aw, toots how am I supposta know that this could happen? If I did I would do it with those stupid human-" Lopmon suddenly gasped.

"Don't you dare create chaos at this sleepover."

"Chaos is my middle name." Impmon replied running off and started for a night of his life. First he needed to turn the power off. Finding the fuser he switched everything off earning screams from both girls and guys. Although some guys were moaning about the game. Flicking a flame, Impmon made his way to the kitchen to find some oil and some whip cream in a can for himself.

Several moments later he snickered as several people slipped and slided throughout the main hallway. The oil trick did some justice Impmon thought and came to the boys sleeping bag. Snickering he took a random bag and brought it up into the girl's room while switching the girls with the guys. He bumped into some people but since it was still dark (occasional flashlights were around) he could be easily mistaken for someone else.

Another plan entered the imp's mind and he got water balloons from various parts of the house and filled them up. He climbed up the chandlier and prepared to dropped them.

The first one dropped…it was a hit! A girl screamed-Ai screamed loudly and Impmon snickered. Another dropped and it hit a boy, finally after ten hits and four missed he was satisfied of his job and climbed down and entered the kitchen. Suddenly the light came on and there were five Digimon facing him with make up, honey, feathers, and a pink frilly dress.

"Aw, frig." Impmon cursed and started to run throughout the house but things didn't look bright as ShadowGatomon pronuced on him…

Morning came and slowly everyone woke up. After cleaning half of the house everyone went into their respective rooms and got ready to leave.

"I hope Impmon was good last night." Ai sighed as she grabbed her stuff and followed Mako out the door. Mako had a wide grin planted on his face and brought Ai to the side.

Opening the bag slowly Ai nearly burst into laughter. There in the bag was Impmon tied up, with a pink dress, makeup, ribbons in his ears and tail, covered in honey and feathers with a note attached saying 'I'm a chicken princess eat me.'


End file.
